


the Melody of my heart

by themuslimbarbie



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-30
Updated: 2011-09-30
Packaged: 2017-11-07 16:50:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/433332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themuslimbarbie/pseuds/themuslimbarbie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amy Pond does not want to be a mum.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the Melody of my heart

* * *

**melody** – _musical quality; a_ _pleasing succession or arrangement of sounds_

* * *

Amy Pond does _not_ want to be a mum.

It's not that she hates the idea or doesn't think she's the mothering type. Hell, it's not even that she doesn't want kids. It's just not the right time, ya know? Yeah, okay, maybe one day she'll think about it, but not now. No, right now she's young and barely married and, well, she's pretty sure that the last thing they need on the TARDIS is a kid. So no, having a baby's not exactly on her list of things to do.

Yeah, thing is, the universe's never really given a damn about what Amy Pond wants.

When the nurses bring her the baby and congratulate her on healthy baby girl, she wants to slap their stupid faces and tell them to fuck off, because she doesn't really give a bloody damn right now. She doesn't know this baby. Hell, she didn't even know she was _having_ this baby. And it's the entire reason she's here. So no, the _last_ thing she wants to do is hold her.

A name, they tell her, all they need is a name for the child and they will leave her alone.

Amy stares at them for a moment and debates her options. Part of her wants to refuse, but she has a feeling they really won't leave until she does. In the end, she sighs and takes the baby. She looks down at her, so small and fragile and _innocent_ , and Amy realises that she's just as much a victim as her. This baby didn't _ask_ to be born on some space rock; she didn't _want_ to be born to a mum who isn't ready. But she was. And now she's just as trapped here as her; she has no way to escape either. All this baby has, Amy realises, is _her_.

The baby stirs ever so slightly and makes some sort of noise in her sleep and, for a second, Amy thinks she's laughing. Which is completely stupid because new-borns don't laugh; they don't do _anything_. But still, she thinks it might be the most beautiful thing she's heard since she got here, and it's the most awful cliché in the entire universe, but the sound warms her heart.

"Melody," she mumbles. "Her name is Melody."

Amy Pond does not _want_ to be a mum.

But, for her, she _will_ be.


End file.
